


Try Again

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, Kakashi (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2019, obidei, tobideiweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: It is a bright and sunny day. Birds are chirping and there are no clouds to be seen. It’s time to try again.





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Obito winces when a wadded up piece of tissue hits him in the face. He sits up quickly, throwing Deidara an annoyed look.

“What?” he asks.

“What?” Deidara replies. he crosses his arms.

“You threw this at me,” Tobi says, leaning over to grab the tissue and then tosses it back to Deidara.

Deidara doesn’t move as the tissue hits him in the shoulder. He just shrugs.

“You were thinking,” Deidara says, “and it was annoying. You know how loud you get when you think, hm.”

Obito makes a face. He crawls over to Deidara, wrapping his arms around him. Deidara hugs him back.

“What’s wrong, yeah?” Deidara asks after a while.

“I was thinking, maybe, we should stop being on the run.”

Deidara clicks his tongue and Obito is pushed away. Obito sits back, arms behind him. “What?” he asks.

Deidara just rolls his eyes and turns back to kneading his clay.

Obito crawls toward him again. He puts his hands on his shoulders and massages the sore muscles there. “I know you don’t mind this lifestyle, but I want you to know that there are better options than this.”

Deidara scoffs. “What are you trying to say?”

“Maybe we can have a village to call our own.”

Deidara barks out a laugh. He lets go of his clay and turns around to face Tobi, giving him a look. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Obito replies.

“We’re wanted criminals!”

“We’re technically dead.”

“We’ll be put back on the list once they realize we’re alive, hm.”

“I can make us a deal,” Obito says. “I’m really good at convincing people.”

“Yeah,” Deidara scoffs, “sure, you are. While you’re trying to persuade the Hokage, I can get ready for my funeral, yeah.”

Obito frowns, “How’d you know I was thinking about Konoha?”

“Are you serious?” Deidara asks.

“What?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just assume I’m an idiot, yeah.”

Obito shrugs, “Sometimes things go over your head.”

“Oh, har-har, that’s funny coming from you.”

“I’m serious, though,” says Obito, “I think we can start again. A new beginning.”

Deidara doesn’t say anything. He stares at his clay, molded to look like a plate.

“I don’t know if that’s for me, Tobi,” Deidara says.

“And selling china is?” Obito reaches for Deidara’s hands, holding them tight. “I think, if we manage to do this right, you can use your art again. Only this time, you get to do it legally.”

Deidara laughs. “Sure. So you’re just going to go up to Kakashi and tell him we can be good people, then he’ll pardon us for all of our crimes and let us live in the village, yeah?”

Tobi shrugs, letting go of Deidara’s hands. “Not that simple,” he says. “Maybe we’ll need to do something to compensate for everything that we’ve done, but I’m sure he’ll be able to arrange something.”

“How deep do you think your friendship really is?”

“He spent years making promises in front of empty graves. I’m sure he’s desperate enough to reconcile if I give him a chance.”

“You’re manipulating the guy, hm.”

“First time you’ve met me?”

“Evidently,” Deidara sighs. He lies back on the ground and stares at the ceiling. Obito lies down beside him, resting his weight on one arm.

“Just give it a try, baby,” Obito murmurs. “What’s the worst that can happen? Us being on the run again? Being criminals again?”

Deidara glances at Tobi, then back up at the ceiling. “Yeah, you’re right,” he says, “I guess we can try, hm.”

Obito grins. He leans down and presses a kiss on Deidara’s cheek, murmuring into his skin, “You won’t regret it, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 2 of TobiDei Week 2019!
> 
> I like to think that Deidara makes plates and bowls and such as a side-gig but their main job is doing miscellaneous jobs that no one else wants to do.
> 
> If you can donate to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) it would be great! You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
